This invention concerns a board game apparatus and is directed particularly to a game involving educational methods which reinforces what's taught in the classroom and develops vital skills to complement the school or college curriculum in reading, writing, spelling, math, english, science, social studies, and so on.
One object of this invention is to provide a game which simulates school or college activity involving lessons and tests in the classroom environment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a game of the aforesaid nature which can be played competitively by two to eight persons.
A further object of this invention is to provide an easily understood, interesting, educational, and economically manufactured board game of the aforesaid nature involving factors of chance and knowledge in the playing thereof.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.